The Story of Us
by Da Silva Granger
Summary: Apakah tidak ada jalan kembali. Apakah aku bisa bertanya padamu? Hei orang egois!/Kau juga egois!/ kau lebih/ Bela lah dirimu.../ Kita itu absurd/ Uh yeah.../ Kita tak punya masalah/ Ya..., kita tak punya, tapi ego kita punya/akhiri ini/?


The Story Of Us

by

Shameeka Alicia G.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling, kecuali tokoh yang asing bagi reader atau karakter. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini, kecuali sebuah kesenangan.

Warning : plot is my own

* * *

Kau mungkin bertanya kenapa aku menulis ini, yah aku sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya. Ingin saja, itu mungkin sebuah argumen yang masuk akal. Ini berawal ketika musim panas berakhir...

Angin musim semi menyapa dengan halus, tangan Hermione sibuk memegangi lembaran buku dihadapannya supaya tidak berubah halaman. Suasana Danau Hitam yang menyenangkan dan cocok untuk membaca buku, tentunya bukan buku pelajaran. Hermione gadis biasa, dan tentu dia waras dan menyadari akan hal itu. Jadi disitulah dia, duduk di pinggir danau dengan novel ditangannya. Meski dia menyebalkan karena kecerewetan dan sikap sok tahunya, ketahuilah kalau dia lumayan pintar.

"Hai Hermione!" sapa Ron Weasley langsung duduk disebelahnya, menikmati pemandangan.

"Hai juga Ron! Well, kau tidak bermain catur?" tanya Hermione acuh tak acuh, dia sudah terlalu fokus dengan bacaannya.

"Malas, Harry marah denganku gara-gara dia kalah terus. Neville sedang mengerjakan tugas Herbology. Well, kemana Malfoy?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin sedang ke—Ya Ampun! Aku lupa, aku ada janji dengannya! Oke Ron, aku pergi dulu," kata Hermione melambaikan tangan.

Perasaan gadis itu berkecamuk, pasti Draco marah kali ini. Ah, kapan Draco tidak marah! Dia langsung memanggil mantelnya dengan mantra, tidak ada waktu. Nafasnya terengah-engah, berlari di lorong panjang Hogwart tentu sangat melelahkan, kalau kau mau tahu.

"Dra—"

"Apa Granger?" tanya Draco datar ditambah sinis.

"Granger ya, kau marah denganku?"

"Coba kau pikir?" tanya Draco sambil menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, nadanya meninggi.

"Kau marah denganku gara-gara aku terlambat seperempat jam. Oke, maafkan aku kalau aku lupa. Tapi coba kau pikir juga, kau lebih sering melakukan kesalahan daripada aku. Kau pernah terlambat setengah jam dan aku tidak masalah meskipun aku menunggumu ditengah badai salju. Kau juga pernah tidak menemuiku ketika kau mengajakku bertemu di Menara Astronomi jam sepuluh malam, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak MARAH. Sedangkan ini, hanya seperempat jam dan kau sudah memanggilku Granger. Aku sudah muak denganmu!"

"Aku juga muak denganmu, kau selalu memerintah ini itu dan melebih-lebihkan masalah. Sebenarnya aku tidak marah, tetapi jika kau mengungkit hal itu setiap kau memiliki salah, aku akan marah!"

"Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Hermione berlalu, kemarahan sudah menguasainya. Entah mengapa hal kecil seperti itu membuatnya marah. Sebenarnya dia sudah terlalu kesal dengan sikap Draco yang terus menerus menyebalkan. Tidak mau disalahkan, menang sendiri, seolah mereka memang memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan. Tidak wajar jika aku tidak marah! Batin Hermione.

"Katanya kau pergi dengan Malfoy?" tanya Ron, agak heran melihat Hermione berada disampingnya lagi. Sebenarnya Ron kurang suka Hermione berpacaran dengan Draco, malah tidak suka sebenarnya. Draco bukan orang yang baik—opini Ron. Namun Harry memaksanya untuk menerima saja, karena tidak selamanya Draco buruk.

Ron tidak tahu Draco, jadi tidak sepantasnya dia mengklaim Draco buruk—opini Hermione. "Aku bertengkar dengannya."

"Tu kan benar! Kau sih, sudah diberitahu masih saja keras kepala. Akan aku beri perhitungan!" kata Ron akan beranjak.

"Tidak Ron! Ini hanya masalah kecil. Maafkan aku, tetapi kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Baiklah."

Hermione kambali membaca bukunya, meski sebenarnya gadis itu amat sangat tidak fokus dengan apa yang dia baca. Mengingat kembali ketika dia dan Draco pertama kali bercakap saat perkenalan dulu. Hingga untuk kedua kalinya bercakap saat promp, itu berjarak tiga tahun. Banyak orang berkata mereka pasangan yang lumayan serasi, ah itu sudah berlalu. Itu. Masa. Lalu.

"Ron, aku mau ke dorm. Kau mau di sini atau—"

"Aku sedang menunggu Katie."

"Oh baiklah, see ya..."

"Aku akan tertawa jika kau kembali lagi."

Hermione mendengus, ah tentu saja dia kesal. Hermione dan Draco sudah lama tidak pergi dan inikah akhirnya? Mungkin N.E.W.T. membuat kami cepat marah, pikir Hermione. Dia pun tak mau ambil hal pusing akan hal itu. Mungkin mereka akan baikan lagi besok.

Meski waktu terus berputar, hal itu tidak mengubah apapun tentang hubungan mereka. Hubungan Draco dan Hermione terpaksa lumpuh ditengah jalan. Tidak ada perkembangan, tidak ada akhiran. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak saling sapa atau tersenyum walaupun lewat di lorong yang sama? Maksudku, hal itu mungkin untuk kondisi saat ini, di mana keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyapaku? Batin Hermione, tangannya mengepal. Ah! Kenapa pertengkaran ini tidak berujung? Kali ini Hermione benar-benar frustasi. Masa iya dia harus menyapa terlebih dahulu? Cukup untuk mengalah! Cukup di mana kau harus terus melakukan inisiatif terlebih dahulu. Cukup!

"Kau kenapa Mione?" tanya Harry heran.

"Kau tentunya tahu Harry," jawab Ron dengan nada sedikit satire.

"Malfoy?"

"Kau seperti menanyakan, 'di mana ikan hidup?' Harry," sahut Ron lagi.

"Bisakah kau diam Ron!" seru Hermione marah.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau fokus dulu dengan N.E.W.T. Aku pikir hubungan kalian hanya menambah beban bagi kau dan juga Malfoy," saran Harry.

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau katakan Harry—Baiklah akan aku pikirkan, aku mau ke perpustakaan. Dan Ronald Weasley, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Jangan lupa menonton pertandingan kami," kata Harry.

"Baiklah, tetapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kalian akan belajar setelah kompetisi ini!" ancam Hermione.

"Siap Maam," jawab mereka serempak.

Hermione resmi melenggang pergi, membawa semua beban pikiran ke tumpukan buku-buku tua sekolah.

000

Ketika kau bertanya apa aku bak-baik saja, itu seperti menanyakan di mana habitat penguin. Terkadang orang lupa di mana tempatnya, Kutub Selatan atau Kutub Utara. Sehingga setelah menjawabnya, mereka akan berpikir ulang jawabannya benar atau tidak, Utara atau Selatan.

000

Pertandingan Quidditch lumayan seru, Gryffindor lawan Slytherin. Coba tebak siapa yang menang? Kalau aku sih belum pernah mendengar Slytherin menang melawan Gryffindor. Haha..., tentu saja Harry Potter si pemilik tanda petir tidak akan terkalahkan. Harry adalah pemain Quidditch terbaik yang pernah aku kenal. Dia kompeten dan tidak ambisius. Mengingat betapa ambisiusnya Oliver Wood memenangkan Quidditch di tahun terakhirnya, dan membuat seorang anak tahun ketiga yaitu Harry sendiri harus berkerja ekstra keras dan merasa bersalah ketika ia cedera. Aku rasa itu pengalaman yang tidak akan terlupakan dan tidak akan terulangi.

Meski Slytherin mengubah tumpu kekuatan di lini _chaser_ , tapi itu tidak merubah apapun. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan Slytherin yang terus kejar-kejaran point dengan Gryffindor. Aku akui taktik mereka cemerlang, namun tetap saja kalah.

"Ya..., dan Gryffindor menang atas Slytherin dengan skor 350-120!" seru Lee Jordan. "Tunggu, ternyata ada yang cedera. Malfoy! Ya Malfoy, semoga saja dia tidak merengek seperti dulu lagi—Baiklah Professor... Maafkan aku, intinya Gryffindor menang dan aku sangat penasaran siapa yang akan memenangkan piala tahun ini. Semoga saja Gryffindor—tapi itu asramaku professor!" Begitulah perdebatan antara Lee Jordan dan Professor McGonagal.

"Malfoy cedera," kata Parvati.

"Itu lumrah bukan, aku akan heran ketika tidak ada yang cedera antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor," jawab Hermione.

"Oh sebenarnya kau tahu maksudku," kata Parvati agak jengkel dan berlalu meninggalkan Hermione.

"Ya aku sangat tahu—hingga aku tak tahu sama sekali," kata Hermione.

Kabar Draco cedera sudah sampai ujung-ujung Hogwart, namun siapa peduli akan hal itu. Meski Draco tampan, tetapi dalam kehidupan nyata tidak akan ada yang histeris dan sampai menangis mendengarnya. Hanya cedera kaki, dan Draco Lucius Malfoy tidak mati. Setidaknya itu adalah jawaban yang tepat mengapa tidak ada yang terlalu peduli. Mungkin teman-teman Slytherinnya saja yang menjenguk, selebihnya Harry Potter—yang merupakan saingannya dalam memperebutkan snitch.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Malfoy?"

"Ya begitulah, hanya hamstring..., mungkin besok sudah membaik. Oh ya, selamat Potter," kata Draco. "Well, di mana—" pandangan Draco berkeliling.

"Hermione?"

"Ehm, di mana Blaise?"

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah Hermione sudah menjengukmu?"

"Uh..., aku tidak tahu."

"Mungkin nanti sore. Well, aku pergi dulu Malfoy," kata Harry dengan tidak nyaman.

Begitulan momen _awkward_ yang terjadi di antara mereka. Jika Harry tidak berkonstribusi dengan kejadian yang menimpa Draco, mungkin dia tidak mau menjenguknya. Mereka bukan teman maupun musuh, tetapi mencoba berteman dengan Draco bagus juga. Yah, Draco tidak buruk, dan tidak cengeng seperti dulu. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Hermione menyukainya, setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Harry sekarang. Kau tahu, meski Harry adalah orang yang baik, dia tipe orang yang suka ikut campur. Bukankah itu kebiasaan orang baik? Setahuku seperti itu.

Bagaimana dengan Hermione? Dia uring-uringan dikamarnya. Menjenguk, tidak, menjenguk, tidak menjenguk. Argghhh, itu adalah pilihan yang menyebalkan. Gadis itu hanya mondar-mandir di kamar asrama tanpa memedulikan betapa muaknya Ginny melihat aktivitas gadis itu.

"Kau pasti bingung apakah mau menjenguk Malfoy apa tidak," kata Ginny.

"Well, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menjenguknya, tapi dia menyebalkan."

"Aku juga pernah merasakan hal itu. Sebaiknya kau menjenguk Malfoy waktu malam. Itu adil bukan, mungkin Malfoy sudah tidur. Dari pada momen _awkward_ kalian muncul ke permukaan."

"Tapi kan—"

"Hanya berhentilah mondar-mandir, karena aku pusing melihatmu."

Hermione menghela napas, mendudukan dirinya di kasur dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

Keadaan Draco sudah seperti sedia kala esok paginya, meski ia keluar dari Hospital Wings besok lusa. Mungkin satu hari itu bisa digunakan untuk menenangkan pikiran, diri dan hatinya. Yah, bagaimana lagi, semua hampir berakhir bukan? Bukankah ini semua harus diakhiri. Secepatnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh kan mate?" tanya Blaise.

"Ya begitulah, apakah Granger datang?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Blaise. "Jadwal N.E.W.T. sudah dibagikan, aku membawakanmu satu. Kau tahu, aku dan Gregory sudah berlatih beberapa mantra."

"Rajin kau mate!"

"Aku bingung tentang hubunganmu dengan Granger, masa kalian bisa tidak berbicara sama sekali. Salahmu juga, kau selalu dingin dengannya. Apa itu yang dimaksud dengan jaga image? Aku baru menyadari betapa arogannya dirimu dalam hal ini dan apa yang kau sebut 'harga diri'? Aku ragu kau mengerti arti dari dua kata itu."

Draco hanya memberikan muka datarnya. Blaise Zabini, orang yang cerewet dan pengertian dengan teman-temannya. Dia cukup baik, seperti Vincent, Gregory dan Theo. Tapi teman yang paling mengerti Draco adalah Vincent dan Gregory. Meski banyak orang bilang mereka bodoh dan banyak makan, ketahuilah mereka paling loyal. Kau tahu, ketika kau berteman dengan mereka, kau baru akan merasakan bagaimana menjadi diri sendiri.

* * *

Maksudnya karena mereka terlalu bodoh dan selalu mengiyakan perintah Malfoy. Slytherin itu...licik dan tidak berperasaan.

* * *

Tidak! Slytherin itu cerdik dan penuh kasih sayang jika kau berada di sekitar mereka dan mengenalnya baik.

* * *

Hermione menambah jadwal belajarnya, dan itu membuat Ginny bergidik ngeri. Semua orang tahu bagaimana cara gadis itu belajar dan dia menambah jamnya. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi ya—

"Hermione, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Draco cemas.

"Ehm... lemas, aku di mana?" tanya Hermione.

"Rumah sakit sekolah, aku akan memanggil Madam Pomfrey dulu."

"Jangan pergi, kau di sini saja."

Seketika semua blur dan—

"Hermione, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ron cemas.

"Kau bisa melihatnya Ronald!" seru Ginny jengkel.

Tadi ada suara Draco, tak ada Draco. Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya ada Ron dan Ginny. Tadi ada Draco, tetapi kemana laki-laki itu—

"Harry sedang mengatur surat ijinmu," kata Ginny. "Makanya, jangan terlalu banyak belajar. Kau jadinya seperti ini bukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini?"

"Tadi pelajaran Proffesor Sprout, tiba-tiba kau pingsan ketika akan membagikan hasil pre-tes. Semua orang jadi kalang kabut, kau bisa lihat wajah Mal—" suara Ron terhenti ketika Ginny menginjak kaki Ron.

"Siapa?" tanya Hermione meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," kata Ron berbisik.

Pasti Malfoy, siapa lagi? Maleficent? Yang benar saja.

"Bukankah kita tadi dengan Ravenclaw?" tanya Hermione.

"Iya."

Pernyataan Ron masih terngiang di telinga Hermione. Hei Malfoy! Berhentilah jadi orang menyebalkan.

* * *

Kenapa gadis itu begitu bodoh, batin Draco. Kau tahu yang maksud dari kata 'bodoh' dalam versi Draco tentunya. Jarak Asrama Slytherin dan aula besar jadi tidak terasa, langkah kakinya terkesan di seok-seokan namun cepat. Yah, itu tanda Draco sedang kesal.

Draco memang setiap saat kesal

Hah! Alasan utamanya karena gadis dungu itu!

Draco mengedarkan pandangan, aula besar sudah lumayan ramai. Tatapannya tidak jatuh ke meja Gryffindor, dia hanya melirik. Ada Hermione di sana, oh dia sudah baikan.

"Hei Blaise! Aku berharap kau tidak jadi bodoh karena N.E.W.T. ini!" kata Draco.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Blaise heran dan agak tersinggung.

"Yah, aku harap kau tidak menjadi bodoh dengan belajar terlalu keras dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu Blaise, itu tindakan bodoh! Juga tindakan yang amat sangat egois," kata Draco lantang.

"Hei Malfoy! Kau menyindirku?" tanya Hermione geram.

"Granger, Granger, Granger, kau pede sekali! Aku menasehati temanku, asal kau tahu saja. Menyindirmu? Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan hingga sekadar memperhatikanmu!"

"Malfoy, jaga ucapanmu!" kata Ron. Hermione sahabatnya, dan Ron tahu apa yang sepantasnya dilakukan sahabat.

"Apa Weasley, jaga ucapanku! Kau yang seharusnya menjaga temanmu itu agar tidak egois!"

Draco melenggang pergi, dia tidak lapar. Dia sudah kekenyangan karena marah-marah. Pipinya memerah, tangannya mengepal dan jalannya pun cepat. Heh Granger! Kau selalu menyulut emosiku. Bisa tidak jika kau tidak egois! Selalu membuat orang lain susah karenamu, menyebalkan!

* * *

Malfoy, sebaiknya kau ganti kata susah itu. Haha..., Malfoy, Malfoy! Berkacalah selagi kau bisa, berkacalah bagaimana dirimu itu. Jangan hanya bisa menyalahkan dan menyalahkan. Betul bukan yang aku katakan? Malfoy memang selamanya egois. Dia tidak akan berubah meskipun dunia sihir memiliki listrik. Kau tahu apa itu karakter, bukan? Itulah karakter Malfoy, tidak akan keluar jalan.

"Hermione, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ginny.

"Jangan bilang mau ke perpustakaan," Harry menimpali.

"Tidak, aku mau ke asrama. Well, malam ini menyenangkan," kata Hermione.

"Malfoy menghinamu dan kau senang?" tanya Ron ragu.

"Ya, aku suka Malfoy menghinaku seperti itu," kata Hermione melenggang pergi.

"Apa maksudnya, Malfoy perhatian?" tanya Ron.

"Brilliant Weasley!" kata Harry nyengir.

Seandainya kau membuka lenganmu untukku, aku akan sangat senang sekali. Aku lebih nyaman ketika berada didekapanmu. Jujur, aku sangat lelah untuk berakting tidak peduli. Maksudku adalah kau Malfoy, jangan kebanyakan berakting, bodoh!

Sepertinya baru kemarin pertengkaran Hermione dan Draco, musim semi kemarin. Tak terasa musim panas akan datang lagi. Tinggal menunggu hari bagi siswa tahun ke tujuh untuk segera bebas dari sekolah. Mereka bebas berkeliaran ke sana kemari tanpa ada yang melarang. Tidak ada pelajaran, tidak ada kegiatan dan lebih tepatnya terlunta-lunta tak tahu arah. Namun itu lebih menyenangkan, mereka jadi senang sekolah. Tidak mengeluhkan tugas inilah itulah, wajah mereka terlihat lebih bersinar.

"Kau mau ke mana Harry setelah lulus dari Hogwarts?" tanya Lee Jordan.

"Dia mau mengikuti pelatihan Auror, pasti kau mau jadi komentator Quidditch?" jawab Ron sekaligus bertanya.

"Tidak, aku akan mendaftar ke kementrian. Hubungan Internasional," kata Lee Jordan bangga. "Kalau kau?"

"Masih belum kepikiran, tetapi aku akan di balik layar. Yah, mengambil pekerjaan di kementrian," jawab Ron Weasley.

Hermione mendengus, dia tentunya sudah memiliki berbagai macam rencana dihidupnya. Entah itu pekerjaan hingga masa depan-masa depannya lagi.

"Kalau kau Hermione?" tanya Luna Lovegood.

"Ehm, aku berencana kuliah di Harvard," kata Hermione.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita kepada kami, Hermione. Harvard?" tanya Harry syok.

"Apa itu Harvard?" tanya Ron dan Lavender bersamaan.

"Harvard itu universitas. Tahapan sesudah _high school_ , jadi Hermione sekolah lagi. Lebih tepatnya sekolah di sekolahan muggle."

"Kau berencana hidup di dunia muggle?" tanya Ron.

"Ya, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan sekolah lagi di Harvard dan menjadi muggle lagi. Maaf Harry karena tidak bercerita, aku baru memutuskannya kemarin. Aku ingin sekolah lagi, aku baru ingat jika itu adalah impianku sejak kecil sebelum mengenal sihir."

"Kau akan meninggalkan kami?" tanya Ron kecewa.

"Bukankah kau ingin ke Oxford?" tanya Harry menyelidik.

"Tidak Ron, aku tidak meninggalkan kalian. Aku hanya hidup di lingkungan muggle. Kalian tentu bisa mengunjungiku. Soal itu Harry, aku berubah pikiran."

"Apa karena Malfoy?" bisik Harry.

Hei Hermione, apa karena Malfoy? Ya, apa karena Malfoy sehingga kau akan pergi jauh ke Amerika. Ke kota yang tidak pernah tidur?

Hermione hanya diam, dia terlihat berpikir. Ya, memang karena Malfoy. Karena Malfoy yang tetap diam saja dan tidak membuat perubahan. Hermione hanya ingin pergi dan melupakan segalanya. Mungkin semuanya sudah berakhir dan inilah saatnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin cari pengalaman. Bergaul dengan orang Amerika menurutku bagus," kata Hermione, dan itu jawaban final.

Besok adalah hari pelepasan dan tidak ada yang spesial sebenarnya. Hanya saja tugas Ron yang menjabat sebagai ketua murid membuatnya bekerja lebih keras. Tentunya tidak ada pesta dansa, semua menolaknya. Apalagi pesta topeng, anak-anak sangat sangsi. Mereka lebih suka acara perpisahan yang sederhana. Seperti tetap mengenakan seragam sekolah sambil menyaksikan penampilan band sihir. Tidak ribet dan simpel.

Mengenai Ron Weasley yang menjadi ketua murid. Banyak orang terkejut, tetapi tidak untuk Asrama Gryffindor. Semua kakaknya menjadi ketua murid kecuali si kembar dan Ron—meskipun terlihat bodoh— cukup kompeten dan pintar dalam waktu-waktu yang tepat. Untungnya dia berbeda dengan kakaknya, Percy Weasley. Ron tidak suka menunjukkan pin yang tersemat dijubahnya atau menaikkan dagu. Semoga saja dalam pekerjaan dia juga tidak sama dengan Percy yang kerjaannya selalu membahas pantat kuali dan atasannya.

"Apa aku bisa membantumu, Ron?" tanya Hermione ketika mereka makan bersama di aula besar.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Semua proposal sudah ditandatangani. Hannah cukup membantu, di mana Harry?" tanya Ron.

"Mengunjungi Hagrid, tadi Helena memintaku untuk membantunya mengerjaan esay. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menemani Harry."

Ron mengangguk sambil menyeruput jus labu yang ada didepannya.

"Tak terasa kita besok lulus. Aku merindukan kalian, pastinya," kata Hermione. Bulir air mata menggenang di matanya.

"Kau merindukan kami apa Malfoy?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak lucu Ron!"

000

"Saya ucapkan selamat jalan bagi siswa tahun ke tujuh. Semoga setelah ini, kalian bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi," kata Professor McGonnagal beruraian air mata.

Hari ini hari perpisahan. Hari di mana tahun ke tujuh resmi berakhir. Di mana musim panas datang dan semuanya baru. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari aula besar sendirian, dia hanya ingin bernostalgia sendiri. Karena Hermione tidak hanya meninggalkan Hogwarts, juga dunia sihir. Meski tidak sepenuhnya, tetapi Hermione tidak akan masuk ke dunia sihir dalam waktu dekat. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya.

Dalam langkahnya yang ke sepuluh, Hermione berpapasan dengan Draco. Mereka terdiam, saling menatap.

"Draco, apakah kita masih bersama? Apakah kau masih pacarku atau kau sudah memutuskanku? Aku tahu kau perhatian padaku. Aku tidak kepedean jika kau mau menyangkalnya. Yah, aku mencintaimu Draco, meski kau terus bertindak naif, menyebalkan dan terus menyakitiku."

"Ya, aku minta maaf Hermione Granger. Aku tahu aku sepenuhnya egois dan salah. Aku menyadari itu dan aku mencintaimu," kata Draco.

Bukankah kalian ingin ada percakapan seperti itu? Ada percakapan ketika semuanya hampir berakhir dan mereka kembali lagi. Sayangnya tidak ada, karena tidak ada yang perlu dibahas di antara mereka. Maksudku, di antara mereka memang tidak ada masalah. Hermione tidak membenci Draco karena di antara mereka memang tidak ada masalah. Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah, mereka terdiam lima detik dan mengangkat bahu bersamaan lalu berjalan berlawanan.

Sejujurnya, masalah di antara mereka adalah : bisakah kita kembali lagi seperti dulu

* * *

tetapi ada seseorang di antara kita yang harus tidak egois dan memulai pembicaraan?

* * *

"Apa berakhir di sini, Hermione?" tanya Draco sambil melihat tulisan tangan mereka.

"Kau mau melanjutkannya?"

"Tentu saja."

FlashBack

Amerika memang tantangan bagi Hermione, tetapi Amerika sangat mengasikan. Tak terasa dua tahun di sana membuatnya rindu Inggris dan tentunya dunia dihir. Hal itulah yang mendorong Hermione untuk duduk di kedai tua Hogsmeade.

"Mau pesan apa, Hermione? Sudah lama tidak ke sini," kata Madam Rosmerta.

"Haha..., iya. Bagaimana kabarnya, Madam? Oh ya, butterbear dengan jahe."

"Baik, terimakasih. Kapan-kapan kita sambung lagi. Aku penasaran dengan kehidupan muggle. Harry memberitahuku kalau kau melanjutkan sekolah di dunia muggle."

Hermione tersenyum, dia tahu betapa sibuknya Madam Rosmerta. Harry, Hermione belum bertemu Harry. Katanya seminggu yang lalu Harry baru pulang dari pelatihan auror di Rusia. Sedangkan Ron, orang itu pergi ke Prancis. Ah, sudah dua tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Draco? Ah! Kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba melintas dibenaknya.

"Bagaimana kabar orang itu? Aku ingin menuliskan kisah kami, sepertinya menyenangkan," Hermione membongkar isi tasnya, mengambil perkamen dan bulu angsa. Sebenarnya banyak orang heran dengan tas Hermione yang ala muggle, tetapi Hermione tidak peduli. Dia membeli perkamen tadi ketika jalan-jalan di Diagon Alley.

Gadis itu asik menulis, sedikit berpikir lalu tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin merutuki kebodohannya.

"Hermione menghela napas, mendudukan dirinya di kasur dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur," kata orang dibelakang Hermione.

Hermione menoleh.

Tanpa disadarinya, orang itu merebut perkamen Hermione.

"Kembalikan perkamenku!" seru Hermione.

"Aku ingin membacanya," kata orang itu lalu duduk dihadapan Hermione.

Orang itu tersenyum, sedangkan pipi Hermione sangat merah. Ya menurutmu, yang ditulis Hermione itu termasuk rahasia.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya, itu dari sudut pandangku," kata orang itu lalu menempatkan kursi di sebelah Hermione.

Hermione memandang laki-laki disebelahnya yang asik menulis. "Aku tak percaya kau disebelahku sekarang," kata Hermione lirih. "Draco," lanjutnya

"Ya?" merasa perempuan disebelahnya memanggil namanya, Draco menoleh.

"Ehm..., tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hermione.

FlashBack End

Setelah insiden tarik menarik kertas untuk menyumbangkan ide cerita dan perdebatan, akhirnya cerita itu berakhir dengan sebelas lembar perkamen.

"Lanjutkanlah," kata Hermione.

"Aku malas menulisnya," kata Draco. "Aku akan menjalaninya sendiri, tetapi dengan jalan cerita yang tidak semenyedihkan yang kau buat. Juga tidak klise."

Hermione mengangguk, dia tahu sifat Draco.

"Kau merindukanku, tidak?" tanya Draco.

"Merindukanmu? Seperti aku kurang kerjaan saja hanya untuk sekadar merindukanmu," jawab Hermione.

"Kau balas dendam?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, hanya aku sebal kepadamu. Mengapa kau tidak menemuiku atau menghubungiku dengan patronus. Sejelas-jelasnya, tidak egois untuk meminta maaf."

"Hei, aku tidak salah! Untuk alasan mengapa aku tidak menghubungimu, aku ikut pelatihan auror di Jerman selama dua tahun. Kau jelas tahu, kalau selama pelatihan tidak boleh ada kontak dengan pihak luar kecuali keluarga. Aku bukan auror Inggris, aku auror Prancis," kata Draco. Dia tahu kalau Hermione akan menyela mengetahui di mana tempat pelatihan Draco.

"Prancis?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, lagipula aku menyukainya. Aku tidak perlu bersaing dengan Potter," kata Draco.

"Bilang saja kau takut," kata Hermione menyeringai.

"Enak saja! Jadi kau tidak tahu aku menjadi auror? Pacar macam apa kau ini?" tanya Draco.

"Pacar?"

"Ya," jawab Draco cepat. "Apa jangan-jangan kau selingkuh?"

"Kau saja tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanku setelah lulus Hogwart," kata Hermione membela diri.

"Aku tahu, kau melanjutkan sekolah ke Harvard. Aku bingung ketika mendengarnya, padahal kau kan ingin ke Oxford—padahal aku tidak tahu itu apa. Memangnya kenapa hingga kau berubah pikiran mendadak seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, cari pengalaman."

"Kau mencoba melupakanku?" tanya Draco menyelidik.

"Hei! Aku bingung ketika kau berkata kita pacaran. Aku kira kita sudah putus, jadi—"

"Jangan bilang kau punya pacar baru," seloroh Draco.

"Mmm—"

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Draco.

"Namanya Dan Steven, kami baru dekat."

"Apa dia tampan?" tanya Draco dongkol.

"Sangat tampan, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Putuskan dia!"

"Kami belum pacaran! Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya!" jawab Hermione ikut berteriak.

"Well, bilang padanya kau sudah punya calon suami. Maka dia akan menjauhimu," kata Draco tegas.

"What the—"

FIN

Kalau ada yang bingung, cerita ini ditulis oleh Hermione dan Draco. Garis pembatas menunjukan kalau yang menulis berbeda. Mungkin reader bisa mengidentifikasi yang mana Hermione dan yang mana Draco. Hermione tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Draco, jadi pas bagian Draco— Draco yang menulis. Berlaku untuk opini-opini tentang Slytherin atau teman dan sejenisnya.

Untuk bagian Harry menjenguk Draco, itu masih Hermione yang menulis. Karena Harry bercerita kepada Hermione tentang hal itu.

Well, hope you enjoy with it! :D thank you

Nb : Untuk Dan Steven, bisa cari di google—yang belum tahu. Biar bisa bayangin wajahnya bagaimana. Khususnya pas main The Guest. Ngomong-ngomong, dia besok partner Emma Watson di Beauty and The Beast—kayaknya.


End file.
